Tales from DramaHigh Secondary
by Reya Dawn
Summary: Di Gata Defenders Being a teenager is hard. Follow the lives of the students of Rados High Boarding School as they deal with personal problems, homework, and growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Di Gata Defenders cannon characters. Only the plot, Reya, Erisia and Rick.

---

Chapter One

---

Alnar, the aged headmaster of Radoshigh Secondary Boarding School watched the arrival of his students from the school steps with a smile. He could recognize many faces, all of them had a hint of sadness about leaving their families for another school year.

He saw a small black sports car arrive and walked down to greet the driver and his children. "Aaron old friend. How was your summer?"

Aaron Evans shook his friend's hand and opened the door for his sons, "Just fine Alnar. Just fine. Adam had a few problems with the police force again but nothing serious this time."

Adam blushed deeply and ducked behind his suitcase, "I'm trying!"

Aaron laughed and ruffled his son's hair, "And that's what matters son. That you're at least trying to turn over a new leaf."

Alnar smiled down at the fifteen year old teen, "A calm year would be a welcome change Adam."

Seth smirked as he pulled his suitcase out of the trunk, "A calm year? The shock would be too much for you sir."

The adults laughed, "Point very well taken Seth."

Alnar said good bye and left to greet more families as Aaron said good redience- I mean good bye to his sons. "I want you two to behave this year allright? No fights, parties or trouble with the police. I wont be able to bail you two out this year because I'll be on a peacekeeping trip overseas."

Adam smiled and hugged his younger brother (by four minutes) with an arm, "I promise to be good dad. Not sure about this ruffian though. Maybe you should tell Mr. Alnar to keep a close eye on him."

Seth pushed Adam away, "Me? Bad? Are you sure you didn't get us mixed up Adam?"

Aaron laughed and get back into his car, "Alnar promised to keep an eye on BOTH of you so I expect you to behave." He sent a warning glance towards them, "Or else it's summer school for both of you next year.

The boys waved good bye as their dad drove out of view.

"So... you actually plan on staying out of trouble this year Adam?"

Adam smirked and began walking towards the dorm rooms, "Oh sure. I'll behave as long as somebody's watching."

Seth rolled his eyes and ran to catch up, "You are such a bad ass Adam."

"You know it."

---

A few minutes later, Martha Grayson stopped her car in the parking and opened the door for her daughter Melosa, "You be good this year allright? I expect a perfect report card and a letter every week."

Meolsa smiled and hugged her mother, "Like always mother." She turned as her younger brother tackle hugged her, "Rion woah! Watch it!"

Rion hugged his sister and then stepped back into the car, "Have fun Mel! Don't crush too many male hearts."

Mel laughed and hugged her mother one last time, "I'll be good mum. DOn't worry about me. Just make sure that Rion stays out of trouble."

Martha smiled and got back into her car, "Have fun sweet heart!"

Melosa waved until her family was out of view, then she grabbed her suitcase and began the long walk towards the dormitories. She met up with her friend Finn Miller half way up the hill.

"How was your summer Mel?"

Melosa smiled, "Same old, same old. Broke a few hearts, helped Rion out of a few fights and visited the beach at every possible second."

Finn raised an eyebrow as she noticed Mel's tan, "So I noticed. You exited about this year?"

"Of course I am!" Mel stopped to catch her breath, "I just hope Mr. Alnar took my recquest for a new roommate seriously."

Finn nodded and shrugged, "With your luck Erisia will be your roommate again this year."

Mel sighed and shrugged, "I can hope can't I?"

---

Rick Armstrong dived out of his neighbors truck the second it stopped, "Oh... note to self... never accept a ride to school from a girl."

Meg suila smiled and picked up her next door neighbor, "Up you get Richard. It wasn't that bad."

Rick made a face, "Uh. Ya. It's was Mrs. Suila. No offence met but I think your niece is trying to kill me. He studied the small bite mark on his hand, "Hey Eris. Your snake isn't poisonous is it?"

Erisia smirked as she got out of the car, "Now why would I get a poisonous snake?"

Rick paled and looked up to Mrs. Suila for aaurance.

She only laughed and patted his shoulder, "You'll be fine Richard. My sister wouldn't allow Erisia to have a poisonous snake."

The last occupant of the car stepped out and glared at her cousin, "You couldn't have just left him alone?"

Erisia smirked again and pulled her suitcase out of the trunk, "Of course not."

Reya rolled her eyes and passed Rick for suitcase, "Bye momma. Thanks for the ride."

Meg Suila hugged her daughter, "You be good hunny. Watch out for Rick and keep an eye on your cousin."

Reya winked, "Of course. Drive safely mom!" She waved and turned back to her cousin as Rick made a run for his friends, "So Erisia. Did your request for a new roommate get accepted?"

Erisia frowned and pushed her dyed black hair out of her face, "Course not. Headmaster Alnar enjoys seeing my suffer."

Reya rolled her eyes, "If that's what you want to believe Erie."

Erisia nodded and hid her pet snake from view with her hair, "Yup. That is what I want to believe. Now let's get going before I burn in this sun."

Reya shook her head with a smile and followed her cousin, "You're unbelievable you know that?"

---

Thaddaeus Spreacher leaned back in his seat as his mother drove into the parking lot, "Can't I just stay home this year?"

His mother laughed and shook her head, "Come now Thadd. I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it seem!"

He tried not to smile, "Nah. It's worse actually."

She pulled him out of the car and handed him his bags, "You'll have fun. Don't make such a fuss." She waved at Mrs. Foster as she parked her car a few stalls to the left, "See? There's your friend Erik."

Thadd sighed and picked up his bags, "Okay okay. I'll stop complaining." He kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for the ride mom."

She smiled and got back into the drivers seat, "Be good and don't get into too many fights this year!"

He waved back with his fingers crossed behind his back, "I promise mom."

He smiled as Erik walked up to him, waving as his own parents and sister drove away.

"You actually plan on not fighting?" Erik asked.

"I'll stop protecting the helpless the day you stop being a geek."

"Harsh Thadd..."


	2. Chapter 2

Melosa stopped at her assigned dorm room and took out the key that had been mailed to her house. She entered the room and began to unpack quickly, _I wonder if Adam's arrived yet? I hope I can see him at dinner, I missed him so much this summer. _

Her thoughts were interrupted as her roommate entered. Both stopped in their tracks and glared at each other.

"Erisia Dawson." Mel stated.

"Melosa Grayson." Erisia answered.

Mel frowned, "Let's make this as simple as possible." She pointed to the chalk line that was still drawn directly across the room, splitting it into two even pieces, "This half is mine, that half is yours. Washroom and door are neutral territory."

Erisia nodded and walked to her side, "Same punishments as last year for trespassing?"

Mel nodded, "Yup."

"Fine."

"Good."

They turned away from each other sharply and unpacked, each had the same thought, _I hate that girl... _

---

Reya opened the door to her dorm room and stepped inside, her roommate Rakailla Blackthorn was no where to be seen, "I guess she'll show up later." She unpacked her things and lay down on her bed. She didn't have to wait long for Rakailla to arrive.

"Rakailla!"

Rakailla looked at Reya and smiled, "Hey Rey. How was your summer?"

"Boring. As always. Yours?"

Rakailla shrugged, "Same old, same old." She unpacked her things and stood up, "You wanna go see if everyone's arrived yet?"

Reya nodded and stood up, "I was just waiting for you."

---

Rick opened his door and smiled as he saw his roommate unpacking, "Kid! Wassup?"

Kid Cole look up and smirked, "Rick Armstrong! I'm good. How was your summer?"

Rick shrugged and threw his suitcase onto his bed, "Jay kept me in line and Reya wouldn't stop talking about Adam Evans. I'm just about ready to beat that guy up!"

Kid laughed and stood up, "What say we raid the kitchen before dinner?"

Rick laughed and high fived his buddy, "Let's do it."

---

Finn was hald done her unpacking when a knock was heard on her door, "Coming!"

She opened the door to see a very tan, curly haired girl standing with the headmaster, "Miss Miller. This is your new roommate Koni Contador. She's new here and I hope I can rely on you to help her around."

Finn nodded, "Of course Headmaster." She held out her hand, "Hi Koni. I'm Finn."

Koni smiled and shook Finn's offered hand, "Nice to meet you Finn."

Finn opened the door wider, "Come on in. I'll show you around campus once we're unpacked."

Koni giggled and entered the room. 

--- 

Rick and Kid ducked around a corner and fled into an empty classroom with the spoils of their mission in their arms.

"So we got a pie, a baguette and a box of ice cream. Not a bad haul," Kid commented with a smile, "Should we eat now or later Rick? Rick?"

He looked up to see Rick leaning on the doorway and watching two girls pass by, Kid recognized them as Reya and Rakailla.

"You okay Rick?"

Rick looked startled and blushed, "Ya. Just fine. Why do you ask Kid?"

Kid put two and two together, "Oh I get it. You like Rakailla don't you?"

Rick blushed again and put his hands up, "Nuh uh! Of course not!" He sighed and lowered his hands, "Besides. It's not like she likes me anyways."

Kid smirked, "Well you don't know that for sure..."

Rick raised as eyebrow, "What?"

Kid put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "You'll see Rick. I swear to hook you two up by the end of the year or my name isn't Kid Cole!"

Rick made a face, "Actually your name is Andy Rogers."

"Shut up Rick."

---

Adam smiled as he exited his dorm room to be surrounded by his adoring fans. Girls of every grade laughing and giggling, asking him how his summer was.

From down the hall his twin brother watched with a frown, "What's he got that I don't have?"

"The looks for one," Reya answered as she walked by.

He stuck out his tongue at her, "Who asked you Reya?"

"You did."

Erik laughed as he walked up to Seth, "She's got you there."

Thadd smiled and walked up to Rakailla and Reya, "And how was your summer ladies?"

"Just fine Thadd. Yours?" Rakailla aksed with a smile.

"Perfectly enjoyable. Almost didn't come back."

Erik hid his laugh in a cough, "No kidding."

"Watch it Erik."

"How's your cousin Reya?" Erik asked, trying to change the subject.

"She's mad cause Alnar refused her request for a new roommate-"

Seth grabbed Reya by the shoulders, "You mean Mel and Erisia are still roommates?"

Reya flicked his fingers so that he let go, "Most likely."

The others exchanged glances.

"How long do you think before they try to kill each other?" Rakailla asked.

A loud scream was heard from a room above them, followed by a lot of yelling, "Wow. They didn't even last till dinner this time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeesh... I have this story almost finished but I keep forgetting to upload it onto here. Anyways, here is another instalment.

--

Chapter Three

--

Most students were already filling into the dinning hall as the dinner bell rang.

Steele Cratos, school hotshot and bad boy picked up his lunch and scanned the hall for his friends. He saw them sitting by the doors at the farthest table. He walked over and sat next to Angel. The school sweetheart. Across from her sat Finn and a new girl.

"And how are you lovely ladies this evening?" He asked.

Angel blushed and looked down, "Just fine Steele. Yours?"

Steele smiled handsomely, "Perfect. How could it not be? After all, I'm sitting next to one of the most beautiful girls in the school."

Finn snorted, "One of?"

Steele smirked at her, "Well. Angel is actually the most beautiful but I didn't want to seem rude infront of you or your friend Finn."

He smiled at the new girl, "I'm Steele Cratos by the way." He pulled his fingers through is black and red dyed hair, "What's your name?"

She smiled, "Koni. I'm new here."

Steele smiled again, "So I figured. How do you like the school so far?"

"It's pretty amazing. I can't wait for classes to begin."

Steele choked on his food and gasped for breath. Someone clapped him on his back till he could breath.

"You okay there Steele?" Thaddaeus asked as he sat down with Reya and Rakailla.

Steele nodded and resumed eating, "Just fine Thadd. Thanks for that."

Thadd nodded and began eating his food.

--

"So anyways. Kara hasn't stopped talking about Mel's brother. What's his name? Rion! Ya him. She's completely in love with him. It's quite cute actual-"

Seth looked up as Erik stopped in mid sentance, "Huh? What's wrong Erik?" He followe his gaze and noticed a tanned, curly haired girl sitting next to Finn at the far table.

"Are you okay Erik?"

Erik smiled goofily, "I... I think I'm in love."

--

"So then anyways, the cop comes over to me and says," Adam stopped in mid sentance and stared up at Mel, "What happened to your face?"

The others roared in laughter until Adam's glare quieted them, "Mel. Are you okay?"

Melosa nodded and sat down to eat her dinner, "I just had a fight with Erisia. She's been practicing..."

Adam bit his lip to keep a straight face, "Well at least you're allright." He took a look at her blakening eye, "You should go see the nurse Mel."

She nodded and kept eating, "After dinner. I'm more hungry than in pain right now."

Adam smiled at his girlfriend, "So... how many punches did you land?"

Melosa smirked evily, "Enough."

--

"So Steele. Written any new songs lately?"

Steele raised his head to look at Reya, "Nah. Been to busy. I brought my guitar though this year. Right near killed me last year when I forgot it at home."

Rakailla laughed and looked into space for a moment, "Hey. I just had a great ida. We should start our own band! I'll do lead vocals."

Steele nodded his head, "I'll do guitar and back up vocals."

Angel sighed sadly from her seat next to him, "I wanted to do back up vocals..."

Steele placed an arm around her, "We can have two back up vocals. Right Rakailla? After all, Angel sings like an Angel."

She smiled and blushed, "I can do keyboard as well."

Rakailla nodded, writing everything down on a notepad, "How about Bass guitar?"

Reya put her hand up, "On it."

"Drums?" Steele asked.

The others exchanged worried glaces.

"If I may be of assistance?"

Rakailla and Reya spun around to see Kid Cole and Rick standing behind them. Kid was the one who had spoken, "My friend Rick can play the drums. Quite well actually."

"Rick is your neighbor right Reya?" Rakailla asked, "Can he play drums?"

Reya rolled her eyes, "Better question is why does he feel the need to practice at midnight every night?"

Rakailla smiled and turned towards Rick, "Allright then. You're in."

Rick muttered a quick thank you and then ran off, Kid Cole at his heels.

The others watched with varied amusement.

"What was that all about I wonder?" Steele asked, digging back into his food.

--

"You think you're in love?" Seth asked staring at his friend with a mix of shock and amusement on his face.

Erik blushed, "Keep it down Seth!"

"Hey you said it first." Seth shrugged and began walking to one of the closer tables.

Erik walked after him quickly, "I wonder who she is."

"Her's names Koni. Finn was showing her around the school earlier."

"Koni..." Erik repeated.

Seth smiled and nudged his friend, "Go talk to her!"

Erik blushed and shook his head quickly, "Nuh uh! What if she doesn't like me?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Well you wont find out until you ask."

Erik shook his head, this time more fiercely, "Nope. I can't do it Seth. I'm just a geek." He looked back up at Koni who was laughing with Finn, "And she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..."

--

((Two weeks later))

"All right people. Time for a break." Rakailla called out. At the moment the band that they had dubbed, 'The Twilight Rock' was practicing in the school music room.

Reya placed her guitar on her chair and walked over to their small audience. "So. How was it?"

Kim Jerkovich looked up from where she was filling her nails, "You guys are getting way better. I could actually recognize the song this time."

She laughed and ducked as Reya tried to hit her, Thadd was holding her back, "Let me at her Thadd! She deserves it!"

Thadd shook his head, "Sorry Reya. Can't do that."

Kim laughed and resumed her nail grooming, "You know I was just kidding Reya."

Reya struggled against Thadd's hold again, "Oh I know. But I still feel like punching your head in."

Thadd laughed and tighten his grip on her arms, "Let it go Reya."

"Nevah!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Adam asked as he walked in, seeing Thadd holding Reya by the arms.

Thadd let Reya go and she fell backwards, "Thanks..."

Adam offered her a hand up, "So what have you two been up too lately?"

Reya shrugged, "Thadd's been helping with the band."

"Oh right. The Twilight Rock." Adam nodded to himself and smiled, "You know... I was planning on throwing a party in a few weeks down by the beach. Do you guys think you could play for it?"

Rakailla peeked in through a doorway, "Did I just hear Adam correctly?"

Reya nodded.

"OF COURSE WE'LL PLAY ADAM!!" Rakailla ran up and squeezed the life out of Adam, "Hey Steele! Angel! Rick! We have our first gig!"

"So when's this party?" Kim asked, watching them.

"Two weeks time. It's too celebrate the end of Septemeber. Everything should move along smoothly as long as the teachers don't find out."

Thadd nodded solemly, "And if the teachers DO find out?"

Adam considered that for a moment, "Make sure you wear comfy running shoes. I have to get going now. Great talking to you guys." He smiled and left.

Reya noticed Thadd's unease and looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's just... what if the teachers do find out? We could all get into deep trouble."

Reya laughed and sat down next to Kim, "And here I was thinking that Thaddaeus Spreacher laughed in the face of danger."

Kim smiled, "No. He laughs in the face of bullies."

They both burst out laughing and pulled Thadd down to sit in between them. Much to his embarrasement.


End file.
